


Just A Little Moment

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chef Niall, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck I’m starving,” Niall says between mouthfuls of food. “Shit, this is good.”<br/>Zayn grins. “Compliments to the chef,” she teases and Niall grins at her, slurping spaghetti off her fork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of April being [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> A massive thanks to Danielle for the beta read. ♥♥
> 
> Please do not break the fourth wall and share this with any of the mentioned people in the story, or the band, or their families, friends, lovers, or anyone like that.  
> Also, this work is not for redistribution anywhere without my explicit consent. Thank you.

The clock has just ticked over to half past nine when Zayn parks her car. She knows it’s ridiculously early to be picking up Niall from work but she feels like she hasn’t seen her in days and it’s as good of an excuse as any to get food while waiting for her to finish work.

The car park to the restaurant is quite full, Zayn notes as she gets out of the car. She locks it with the button and walks away, heading for the entrance. The building itself is lovely. It’s one that Niall had spent a lot of time painstakingly working on after she had purchased it. Zayn had helped with the interior, painting the walls and the like. Plus, the countless trips to Ikea she had made with Niall made her feel like she had a bit of her soul in this restaurant as well.

Zayn opens the door and is immediately met with the chatter of the restaurants patrons. It’s a happy level of chatter, the tone easily coming across as one that is pleasant, which Zayn is grateful for. She hopes that it means Niall has had a good night at work. It’s her last one before she goes on leave for two weeks. They’re going to Paris, mostly for pleasure, but Niall has managed to wrangle in one or two chef related things. Not that Zayn minds, of course, she has organised a couple of gallery viewings while Niall is off being the world’s best chef.

“Hi, Zayn,” Jade, the restaurant’s host greets her. She’s smiling too, but Jade is always smiling so Zayn isn’t sure if that indicates how good the evening has been or not. 

“Hey, Jade,” Zayn returns. She gives Jade a quick, warm hug, and lets herself be led to a table towards the back of the restaurant. The people surrounding her look like they’re all on their desserts, making Zayn’s stomach rumble.

“Louis will be with you shortly to take your order,” Jade says once Zayn is seated. 

“Thank you,” Zayn replies. She shrugs off her jacket and drapes it over the back of her chair. She can see Louis on the other side of the room smiling at one of the customers. If _Louis_ is smiling, then it’s definitely been a good night. She’s not known for playing nice when there’s a particularly horrid customer around.

As if she senses Zayn thinking about her, Louis lifts her head. She throws Zayn a wink and turns back to the conversation she’s having. It doesn’t take long for Louis to finish up and make her way across to where Zayn is sitting.

“Hey, babes,” Louis says in greeting. She leans over and kisses Zayn’s cheek. “Haven’t seen you here in a while.”

“I know,” Zayn says apologetically. “The gallery has kept me pretty busy on an evening lately.”

Louis hums and nods. “Niall’s said,” she replies. “Do you want the usual?” she asks, pulling out her notepad.

“I’ll just have some pasta if there’s any left,” Zayn says. “I don’t want to make a fuss.”

“Nonsense,” Louis says, slipping her notepad and pen back into the pocket on the front of her waist-apron. “I’ll tell the chef there’s a critique here, ready to taste her finest foods.”

“Lou,” Zayn warns.

“Kidding, babes,” Louis replies with a wink. “I’ll be back in a few with your drink and your dinner.”

“Thank you,” Zayn says. Louis smiles over her shoulder at Zayn and heads off towards the kitchen. 

The smells wafting through the restaurant from the kitchen only serve to make Zayn hungrier. Her stomach rumbles, reminding her, not for the first time, that she hasn’t eaten since breakfast. 

The couple at the table opposite hers gets up and leaves, their dessert plates practically licked clean. It makes Zayn smile. She knows how much work Niall puts into this place. She looks around at the many smiling people still eating and smiles to herself. From the angle she’s at, she’s close to the kitchen and she can hear the hustle and bustle from in there. She leans over just enough and she can see Niall hard at work, concentrating on what she’s doing. It makes Zayn feel proud. 

A few minutes later, Louis returns with her drink and says that the kitchen is closing. Zayn quickly orders something for dessert as well, knowing that she’ll likely take it home to share with Niall if she doesn’t eat it with her dinner. Louis nods and adds it to Zayn’s order.

Twenty minutes later, Zayn is so engrossed in a work email she has on her phone that she barely notices a steaming hot plate of food being put in front of her. She glances up, ready to thank Louis for bringing her the dinner she ordered when she’s met with Niall’s lips against her own. She’s a little startled but easily relaxes into the kiss.

“Hey, babe,” Niall says, sounding tired. She gently squeezes Zayn’s shoulder and sits down opposite her, taking off her chef hat, putting it down on the side of the table. 

“Hey,” Zayn returns softly. Niall picks up the cutlery sitting on her side of the table and starts helping herself to Zayn’s dinner. She doesn’t mind in the slightest, there’s an extremely large amount of pasta on her plate. She copies Niall’s actions and twirls some pasta around on her fork before taking a bite. She moans the second her taste buds spark at the food in her mouth. Her foot easily finds Niall’s under the table and she presses the instep against Niall’s own.

“Fuck I’m starving,” Niall says between mouthfuls of food. “Shit, this is good.”

Zayn grins. “Compliments to the chef,” she teases and Niall grins at her, slurping spaghetti off her fork. 

Most of the restaurant’s patrons have left and Niall’s wait staff are clearing off tables as quickly as they can. 

“How was your night?” Zayn asks as she takes a sip of her drink. 

“Yeah, good,” Niall replies. She takes the drink from Zayn once she’s done and has a long sip. “Busy though. But good. No one cried. No one returned food and best of all, Louis didn’t yell at a single person.”

“The night is still young, Horan!” Louis calls as she passes them. 

Niall blows her a kiss. 

“I’m glad it was a good night,” Zayn says. She reaches across the table and takes Niall’s hand in hers, forcing her to stop eating for a few moments. She knows how Niall gets – she’ll inhale her food and complain of a stomach ache well into the night. Zayn’s acting purely selfishly, of course, they have an early flight in the morning and she wants her wife to have a decent sleep when they get home.

Niall twirls Zayn’s wedding ring and brings it up to her lips to kiss. “I can’t wait for Paris,” she says. “Two weeks with nothing but you, me, and the city of love.”

Zayn grins. “It’s going to be amazing,” she says softly. Niall nods and kisses the palm of Zayn’s hand before setting it back down on the table.

They keep eating their shared dinner until the plate is empty. Their chatter comes easily, Niall talking about the success of the night and Zayn adding in how she’s excited to leave the gallery in Perrie’s capable hands. 

A few minutes later, Louis comes out with their dessert in a take away container and winks at them. 

“Go home,” she says. “I’ll make sure everything is done here. You need to have a good shag and a good night’s sleep before your flight tomorrow. Go.”

“Thanks, Lou, you’re the best,” Niall says. She gets up and kisses Louis’ cheek, a big, smacking kiss that has Louis crinkling her nose and trying to bat Niall away but Zayn knows she loves it.

“Have a good time, alright? And don’t forget to text me,” Louis replies. “Oh, and I want macarons. Lots of them. Harry’s been craving them for weeks.”

“I’ll get you three boxes,” Zayn promises.

“There’s a good lass,” Louis says with a smile. “On your way, now.”

Zayn slips her jacket back on and picks up the Styrofoam container that holds their dessert. She waits for Niall to collect her belongings from the kitchen and come back to her. She hears Niall calling out to everyone to behave while she’s away and she’s grinning when she exits the kitchen.

“Let’s go, babes,” Zayn says softly. She holds her hand out for Niall to take and squeezes gently when Niall’s fingers slip between her own. They head for Zayn’s car and before Zayn can unlock it, Niall is crowding her up against the side.

“I can’t wait for tomorrow,” Niall says, dipping her head to kiss Zayn. She tastes like the dinner they just ate and something else that is uniquely Niall. Zayn relaxes into the kiss and wraps her arms around Niall’s middle.

“I can’t wait to shag you in another country,” Zayn replies cheekily. “It’s been too long already.”

Niall hums and nods. “It has,” she murmurs. She kisses Zayn again, her lips soft and familiar against Zayn’s own. When they part, Zayn’s lips are tingling pleasantly and she knows she has a dopey smile on her face. 

“Let’s go home,” Zayn says, kissing Niall’s cheek. “Louis had the right idea of having a nice shag before bed and I’ve got a new playlist I want to test out.”

“I’m in,” Niall agrees immediately, kissing Zayn again. “You know I’m a sucker for a good sex playlist.” Zayn laughs, smiling against Niall’s lips. She kisses her again before getting in the car, her hand sliding into Niall’s lap the moment she’s able to. She smiles at the warm feeling of Niall’s fingers against her own and sighs contently, glancing over at her beautiful wife whom she can’t wait to spend two solid weeks alone with.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my twenty second contribution to [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
